This project is designed to yield data concerning the effectiveness of 5-Fluorouracil and Cyclophosphamide when given separately to patients with prostatic carcinoma who are in relapse after conventional hormonal therapy. The effect of these agents will be compared to that of the usual modalities employed as therapeutic measures in the management of the patient in relapse. Measurements of the primary tumor and its metastases as well as their effects, anatomically and biochemically, will be conducted periodically throughout the twelve-week period of observation.